Suki da, 'Suke!
by LuBabyayu935
Summary: "Gara-gara lo lemahlah gue jadi berguna tau. Gue yang bakal ngelindungi lo Sasuke."Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Kemudian ia berbisik membuat pipi Sasuke merona parah. "Love you, 'Suke. Suki da"/NaruSasu/BL/Kelanjutan dari Dakara, Ore wa Maho Janai!/RnR.


**Suki da, 'Suke!**

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pair : NaruSasu.**

Cast : : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura.

**Genre : Romance|Friendship|Humor.**

Warning : Boys love, not join EYD, OOC, TYPO(s), menjurus ke rate M.

.

Baby Note : disini Baby buat Sakura jadi adeknya Sasuke. Sorry kalo ada yang kurang berkenan.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian _'Naruto pingsan dengan mulut berbusa saat tes web mengatakan dia _Maho_'_ dan sejak saat itu pula Naruto menghindari Sasuke. Bila kebetulan bertemu pun Naruto langsung membuang muka dan langsung berjalan cepat. Sasuke sendiri sudah menjelaskan pada Naruto jika tes itu hanya candaaan semata. Namun apalah dikata Naruto sudah ngambek -dan malu, _maybe_\- jadi Naruto takkan luluh jika hanya kata maaf saja.

"Gue maaf'in kalo lo ajarin gue matematika buat tes minggu depan." kata Naruto _and_ _see_, benarkan apa kata Sasuke. Kalau sudah begini Sasuke takkan bisa berbuat apapun selain mengangguk pasrah, menyetujui.

"Okey deh. Jam 7 dirumah ku. Telat 1 detik, permintaan maaf buyar." balas Sasuke pelan sambil menghela nafas pasrah yang dibalas cengiran lebar dari Naruto.

Naruto membentuk tanda _peace _ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya. "Okey" sahut Naruto riang, kelewat riang malah sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke ingin menonjok wajah sahabatnya itu.

.

Sasuke baru bangun tidur jam 6 lewat 32 menit. Karena hari ini acara klub dibatalkan Jadi Sasuke pulang cepat dan ia tertidur setelah membuatkan soal untuk Naruto.

Kelereng Onyx hitam Sasuke memandang kasur yang entah mengapa akan terasa nyaman jika ia berebah sebentar disana, tetapi ia ingat janjinya dengan Naruto. Jadi, Sasuke merenggangkan badannya sebentar sebelum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"_Onii-chan_ ada Naruto _no onii-chan_ 'nih, katanya mau belajar bareng." teriak Sakura, adik perempuan Sasuke dari luar kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang menggosok kaki kanannya balas berteriak. "Suruh saja dia masuk. Lalu kerjakan soal yang sudah ku siapkan diatas meja belajar"

"Na Naru-_nii_ denger sendiri kan. Udah ya, Saku mau ambilin minuman dulu." kata Sakura seraya berlalu dari depan kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis heran. Entah itu sitengah Sasuke atau sibungsu Sakura, semuanya kalau berbicara selalu tanpa ekspresi, terkadang Naruto sampai takut sendiri. Habisnya entah itu Sasuke atau Sakura, keduanya kalau bercanda gak ketahuan sih.

"Ah!" Naruto tersentak mengingat sesuatu. Ia kemudian mengejar Sakura yang sudah sampai dianak tangga terakhir. "Sakura-chan sama cemilannya sekalian ya." kata Naruto diangguki Sakura.

'Eehhhh~ cuman direspon anggukan' pikir Naruto maras(?).

Naruto kemudian membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan iris biru _Shappire-_nya langsung bersibobrok dengan iris _Onyx _ hitam milik Sasuke.

"Ah Naru, kamu langsung aja kerjain soal dimeja belajar. Tadi udah sempet aku siapin." kata Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju lemari tanpa memandang Naruto yang menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip.

Sasuke sepertinya baru selesai mandi, terbukti dengan Sasuke yang hanya memakai handuk sepinggang dan rambutnya yang basah.

Sasuke_ ero_~

Naruto tersentak kecil sebelum berbalik menghadap pintu. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Naruto. '_Uso desou_ ?_Ore wa maho janai! _[bohong kan? Aku bukan _homo_!].' batin Naruto berjerit pilu. Ia kemudian menoleh sedikit kebelakang tetapi langsung berbalik cepat kembali menghadap pintu.

Tes! Tes!

Naruto membekap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. '_Homo janai! homo janai! Ore wa maho janai! _[bukan _homo!_ bukan _homo!_ Aku bukan _Maho!]_'.' rapal Naruto dalam hati. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan kemudian menengok kebelakang dimana Sasuke yang sedang memakai baju –Naruto menghela nafas lega –, lalu turun kebawah dimana handuk yang tadi Sasuke kenakan menghilang. SASUKE TELANJANG BULAT TANPA BAWAHAN. Naruto melotot.

Croot!

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Naruto.

Bruk!

Sasuke langsung menengok kebelakang saat ia mendengar suara kedebuman keras, seperti suara karung beras yang dibanting kelantai.

"Naruto!." teriak Sasuke saat ia melihat Naruto sudah tertidur tengkurap dilantai dan darah yang tercecer disamping tubuh Naruto. Sasuke cepat-cepat memakai celananya dan langsung menghampiri Naruto. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Naruto berharap jika sahabatnya itu segera sadar.

.

Gambaran pertama saat Naruto membuka matanya adalah wajah khawatir Sasuke dan wajah bingung Sakura.

'Apa yang terjadi?.' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Kemudian potongan-potongan gambar mulai menyeruak diotak Naruto. Gambar tentang Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk sepinggang, rambut yang basah, air yang mengalir, dan…

…Bokong putih Sasuke.

"_Nii-chan_, Naru-_nii_ mimisan lagi." pekik Sakura kaget saat darah merah segar mengalir mulus dari hidung Naruto.

.

"_Gomen_, 'Suke [maaf, 'Suke]." ujar Naruto pelan. Ia duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk dan tisu yang sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu menjadi pasangan akrab hidungnya.

Sasuke yang duduk diatas kursi tepat dihadapan Naruto hanya membuang muka acuh. Tangannya bersedekap didada membuat pose '_aku tak mau dengar apapun'_.

"_Gomen,_ 'Suke." ulang Naruto dalam nada yang sama, ekspresi wajah yang sama, dan posisi yang sama. Tak bergerak satu inchi pun.

Naruto sudah duduk bersimpuh sejak 10 menit yang lalu sejak ia tertangkap basah mimisan sambil membuat _gesture_ wajah mesum setelah ia baru sadar dari pingsan. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke marah. Sasuke hanya khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto kena penyakit serius yang tak pernah diceritakan oleh Naruto. Yeah, sangat serius sampai-sampai bisa membuat _junior_ Naruto bangkit mendadak. WTF!

"_Gomen_, 'Suke." ulang Naruto lagi.

'Rupanya sudah benar-benar menyesal sekarang' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas berisi soal matematika yang tadi dibuatnya. Ia kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"Kerja'in soalnya."

Naruto menatap bergantian antara kertas yang dipegang Sasuke dan wajah Sasuke. Iris S_happire-_nya langsung berbinar ceria. "Lo maafin gue 'Suke?." Tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum seperti biasa. "Iya. sekarang kerjain soalnya. Jangan mikirin hal-hal _Hentai _[mesum] kayak tadi, Okey. Sekali lagi kamu bayangin itu lagi, aku gak mau temenan sama Naruto lagi."

.

"Na Naruto, emang kamu tadi bayangin apa sih?." tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam karena Naruto sedang mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan.

Naruto yang duduk dimeja belajar sedikit tersentak sebelum kemudian tawa kikuk terdengar. "Gak kok 'Suke. Gue gak bayangin apa-apa jadi Lupain aja and anggap kejadian itu gak pernah terjadi. Okey?." kata Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Tapi nampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. "Minggu kemaren juga. Kamu tiba-tiba '_tegang_' sendiri." ujar Sasuke lagi membuat Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Naruto dengan cepat berbalik dan mencengkram pundak Sasuke sedikit keras. "L-L-o tau 'Suke?." tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang errrr… memerah ?

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Tentu dong, dari cara kamu duduk aja udah beda. Kayak nyembunyiin sesuatu tau!." jawab Sasuke diselingi tawa kecil yang membuat pipi Naruto semakin memerah. "Emang kamu bayangin apa sih, sampai-sampai _tegang _and mimisan kayak gitu?."

Hening…

Tiba-tiba Naruto mencengkram kedua pipi Sasuke dan langsung mencium Sasuke tepat dibibir membuat Sasuke limbung dan jatuh diatas ranjang dengan Naruto diatasnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat sebelum_

Cklek!

"_Onii-chan_ makan malam udah sia_" kata-kata Sakura tertelan lagi saat melihat pemandangan_ syur_ didepannya. _Onii-chan-_nya sedang berebah dengan Naru-_nii_ berada diatasnya. Mereka berciuman tanpa menyadari jika ada bocah berumur 7 tahun yang masih memiliki mata polos menatap mereka dengan mata membulat penuh dan mulut ternganga lebar.

"KYAAAAA~."

.

"Suke maafin gue. Beneran gue lepas kendali." Ujar Naruto pelan sambil mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu didepan. Sasuke marah besar sekarang. Benar-benar marah besar. Setelah adegan '_mencium Sasuke diatas ranjang diketahui oleh Sakura'_ Sasuke langsung menendang adik kecil Naruto, membuat pemuda itu berguling-guling dilantai dan langsung berlari mengejar Sakura tanpa memperdulikan nasib benda masa depan Naruto.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto dan tetap berjalan lurus kedepan.

"Suke." panggil Naruto lagi. Ia menangkap tangan kiri Sasuke membuat pemuda bermarga Uchihaitu berhenti berjalan. Sasuke masih diam tak berbalik, malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Suke, gue bener-bener minta maaf. " ujar Naruto lagi. Benar-benar menyesal.

"OI! Apa yang kalian laku'in disana…" suara teriakan dari kejauhan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh, mereka berdua menemukan gerombolan anak klub olahraga yang sering mengganggu Sasuke. "Ah~ ternyata pasangan _homo_ Uzumaki Naruto-_kun to_ Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_, 'kah" ujar orang itu lagi membuat rahang Naruto mengeras.

Tetapi kemudian Naruto malah menyeringai kecil. "Apa mau Lo-Lo pada, heh! Gak cukup 3 hari dirawat dirumah sakit" ujar Naruto mengompori membuat kepala mereka berasap imajiner.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang masih memegang tangannya. "Hoi. Apa yang kamu lakukan, _baka_? Jangan membuat mereka marah. Iko, kita pergi." ajak Sasuke tetapi sama sekali tak digubris oleh Naruto. "Naruto" panggil Sasuke lagi. Sasuke hanya tak mau jika Naruto masuk ruang BP lagi hanya karena dirinya.

"Apa kata lo…" geram salah seorang dari anak klub olahraga yang berwajah mirip ikan. Ia bergerak maju hendak meninju Naruto. Tetapi dengan gesit Naruto menghindar, namun sepertinya Naruto melupakan satu hal. Yaitu seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

Buk!

Tinjuan dari siswa bername tag Kisame Hoshigaki itu mengenai pipi Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk.

"Hahahaha… ternyata malah kena _uke-_nya. Oi, _uke_ lo jatuh 'tuh." Naruto mendelik ngeri kearah pemuda yang baru saja memukul Sasuke. Ia hendak membalas memukul pemuda itu, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke yang mencoba berdiri.

"Apa yang mau kamu lakuin Naruto?." tanya Sasuke pelan menambah intensitas cengkramannya pada lengan Naruto yang hendak melepaskan diri.

"Lepas 'Suke. Gue mau kasih dia pelajaran. Berani banget dia mukul lo." kata Naruto keras. Tetapi aksi berontaknya berhenti total saat bulu romanya berdiri. Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Ia berkeringat dingin.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak menatap wajah anak-anak dari klub olahraga itu ganas membuat sebagian anak dari klub olahraga itu ciut nyalinya. "Minggir Naru." kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Naruto berjalan kesamping memberi jalan pada Sasuke.

"Ha'i, cukup sampai disitu tuan-tuan." lagi-lagi sebuah suara mengintrupsi membuat beberapa pasang mata disana menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berbalutkan baju seragam guru. Tak salah lagi, dia Kurenai-_sensei _guru BP _killer._

Kurenai-_sensei_ meneliti wajah-wajah yang ada disana dan ia hanya bisa memijat pangkal hidungnya pusing. "Kalian lagi 'kah. Anak klub olahraga temui aku diruang BP sekarang" perintahnya telak membuat anak dari klub olahraga merinding ngeri namun mereka tetap mengikuti Kurenai-_sensei _yang sudah berjalan duluan.

.

Naruto menatap punggung sempit Sasuke. "Suke, lo tadi‑"

"Jangan salah paham, Naruto. Aku memang bilang akan ada kamu yang selalu melindungiku. Tapi aku juga seorang cowo. Aku juga gak mau dianggap lemah terus-terusan" sela Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal.

"Apalagi mereka bilang kalau aku _uke_ 'kan." Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Itu berarti mereka mengira aku yang berada diposisi cewe kan. Yang lemah dan harus dilindungi. _Nani sore_…[apa-apaan itu]" kepala Sasuke menunduk, ia kesal tapi kenapa airmatanya malah meluncur turun.

Hug!

Iris _Onyx_ hitam Sasuke melebar sempurna saat Naruto memeluknya. "Gak masalah 'kan. Emang lo lemah" Sasuke memukul dada Naruto tak terima membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Gara-gara lo lemahlah gue jadi berguna tau. Gue yang bakal ngelindungi lo Sasuke." Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Kemudian ia berbisik membuat pipi Sasuke merona parah.

"Love you,_ '_Suke_. Suki da [aku suka kamu]_"

End

Baby note again :

Kyaaa… Gomen senpai kalau Sequel **Dakara, Ore wa Maho janai! **Malah ancur kayak gini. Baby mulanya mau buat sequel **Dakara, Ore wa Maho janai! **Versi NaruSasu yang udah dewasa tapi gak jadi gara-gara gak sengaja kehapus sama adek #pundung. Jadilah Baby buat lanjutannya aja, kayak chapter 2 nya gitu (, ).

Last, makasih banyak buat para senpai yang udah beri Baby saran dan koreksi kesalahan Baby di ff Baby sebelumnya. Saran senpai bener-bener ngebantu Baby banget.

Last again, Review lagi senpai. Baby nerima Saran apapun yang membangun tapi tolong jangan Flame (T ^T).

#bow.


End file.
